A switch often includes an actuator such as a button or a lever. Typically, a portion of the actuator is conductive. When the actuator is moved from a first position to a second position, the conductive portion of the actuator generally engages (i.e., closes) or disengages (i.e., opens) one or more sets of electrical contacts. In some switches, a spring moves the actuator back to the first position to reset the switch.